


Право сильного

by sunny_krolock



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Заявка:</b> <i>Фанфик с Себастьяном. Ограничения: в фанфике не должно быть Алоиса, Лиззи и шинигами, не флаф, не гет. Приветствуются необычные пейринги, в которых желательно сделать Себастьяна уке, но если традиционный СебаСиэль, то всё как обычно.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Право сильного

**Author's Note:**

> **Заявка:** _Фанфик с Себастьяном. Ограничения: в фанфике не должно быть Алоиса, Лиззи и шинигами, не флаф, не гет. Приветствуются необычные пейринги, в которых желательно сделать Себастьяна уке, но если традиционный СебаСиэль, то всё как обычно._

Тяжелые дни бывают у всех, даже у демонов. Даже под Рождество, особенно под Рождество. Себастьян знает, что в Сочельник, когда улицы Лондона уже будут сверкать яркими огнями, а витрины магазинов – пестреть упаковками подарков и прочей мишурой, граф Сиэль Фантомхайв запрется в своем кабинете на городской квартире и будет смотреть сквозь запотевшее стекло на отблескивающий в свете уличных фонарей снег. Снег будет идти обязательно, как и пять лет назад, когда он в последний раз улыбнулся матери. 

_На Рождество всегда идет снег._

Маленький граф ни за что не признается, но его личный демон давно понял, что он готов бежать из поместья хоть на край света, хоть в ад, пока не отшумят шутихи и жизнь не окунется в обычную серость. Себастьян прощает господину эту явную слабость.

_Демоны тоже не любят Рождество._

Граф проснулся в дурном настроении.  
\- Я же просил не будить меня так рано!  
\- Сейчас уже начало одиннадцатого, господин. Я позволил Вам поспать лишний час. Я приготовил к чаю бисквит с черничным муссом.   
Граф явно испытывал терпение своего демона.  
\- Бисквит отвратителен! Унеси. Подай газеты.   
Себастьян поморщился: честолюбие не самая сильная сторона демонической натуры, обычно обидчик платит кровью. Или честью. Но когда обидчик – господин, остается лишь скрипеть зубами.   
\- В постель газеты? Вы не собираетесь вставать?   
\- Ты ведь меня слышал, - Сиэль недобро сощурил глаза и демонстративно натянул повыше одеяло. – Не заставляй повторять.   
\- Как будет угодно.   
Себастьян поклонился, положил газеты на покрывало и, подхватив поднос с завтраком, вышел из комнаты.   
В этот же момент в дверь постучали. Предчувствия молчали, дворецкий, пожав плечами, спустился вниз и открыл дверь.  
\- Привет, Себастьян! Я так соскучился по Сиэлю! Он в кабинете? В своей комнате? Я посмотрю!  
Принц Сома, обворожительно улыбнулся и, проскользнув под рукой демона, скрылся в недрах квартиры. Себастьян про себя решил, что просто не успел его остановить, и перевел взгляд на слугу принца.  
\- Здравствуйте, достопочтенный Себастьян! – Агни благодарно поклонился. – Надеюсь, мастер Сиэль не будет против нашего визита.  
\- Ну что Вы! – демон вежливо улыбнулся. – Проходите, я приготовлю принцу комнату.   
\- СЕБАСТЬЯН!  
Мужчины, не сговариваясь, бросились вверх по лестнице и, чудом разминувшись в дверях графской спальни, замерли в двух шагах от кровати.   
Сиэль сидел на подушке, поджав голые ноги к подбородку, и сердито выговаривал развалившемуся на постели Соме:  
\- Я ведь тебе говорил, что так вести себя в гостях не прилично! Что ты себе позволяешь?! Это моя спальня, моя постель. Какое ты к ним имеешь отношение?   
\- Сиэль, ты встал не с той ноги? – принц приподнялся на локте и изумленно оглядел юного графа. За долю секунды назревающая обида сменилась хитроватой улыбкой: - Раз уж ты так груб с гостями по утрам, в искупление сходишь со мной на ледяную ярмарку! И я не приму отказа!

***  
Ветер кружил вокруг палаток, залетал в узкие, тесные ряды, швырял горсти колких снежинок в глаза пестрой толпе. Сома кутался в полушубок и тер слезящиеся глаза:  
\- Холодно! В моем королевстве не бывает такого ветра. Агни, сделай что-нибудь!  
\- Я поправлю Ваш шарф, Ваше Высочество. И приготовлю согревающую ванну, как только мы вернемся в дом графа.   
Сиэль насмешливо смотрел, как Сома дышит на окоченевшие ладони, как осторожно Агни затягивает узел шарфа.   
\- Они смешны, не так ли, Себастьян? – вполголоса спросил он. Вой ветра скрадывал звуки, но чуткий слух не подвел демона, тот лукаво улыбнулся и, склонившись к мальчику, шепнул:  
\- Они забавны. Я уверен, принцу уже стало теплее, просто оттого, что его слуга заботится о нем. А у Вас, господин, уже губы посинели. Не пора ли возвращаться?   
Юный граф Фантомхайв вспыхнул, прикусил губу, и на треснувшей коже набухла крохотная алая капля.   
\- Мне не интересны их чувства, и я не желаю слушать твоих насмешек.   
\- Я не смею, господин, - дворецкий склонил голову, скрывая улыбку, но тут же вздрогнул: тонкие пальцы, обтянутые кожаной перчаткой, с силой дернули за рукав.  
\- Себастьян, а ведь Агни тоже идеальный дворецкий. Он смог сразиться с тобой на равных, да и на конкурсе карри уступил лишь по случайности. А ведь ты сам сказал, что он просто человек.  
Маленькая месть, по-детски наивная и явная, внезапно задела демона за живое. Сам он в понятие «просто человек» вкладывал все те тонкости, какие ему пришлось постигнуть, и опасности, которых удалось избежать лишь чудом, не открывая своей истинной природы; ниточки чувств, оттенки отношений, которыми полна жизнь простых людей, и которых лишены исчадья ада. Пожалуй, после маленького графа этот слуга индус был самой занимательной душой из всех виденных им за долгие века. 

***  
\- Сиэль, а почему ты не украсил дом к Рождеству? – Сома уже отогрелся и даже сбросил на пол мягкий плед, и теперь с любопытством рассматривал графа. – Наверное, ты вернешься на праздники в поместье, да?   
Сиэль, поморщившись, отставил на столик чашку: чай обжег язык и, кажется, горчил.   
\- Нет, я не вернусь в поместье. Я не праздную Рождество. И не спрашивай, почему!   
\- Но как же? Это же праздник! Подарки! Ты не любишь получать подарки?!  
\- Меня давно не интересуют такие глупости, - отмахнулся юный граф и покосился на стоящего у окна Себастьяна. – Все, что надо, у меня уже есть, и получил я это далеко не задаром.   
\- Но ведь дарить подарки тоже приятно! Это доставляет радость людям!  
Сома не сдавался, приводил новые аргументы и совершенно не замечал, как Сиэль в ярости сжимал подлокотники кресла.   
\- И вообще, тебе нужно больше улыбаться! – заключил принц и потянулся за пирожным.  
Последний аргумент перевесил чашу самообладания; блеклые воспоминания доброй маминой улыбки наложились на чудовищное, грубо сшитое лицо, проступившее сквозь языки пламени: в глазах отца была тоска, но губы все еще кривились в усмешке. Дальше, как на пленке памяти, замелькали хищные ухмылки сектантов, в наркотическом экстазе сорвавших маски. Насмешливая улыбка Себастьяна в момент, когда он проговаривал клятву контракта и ставил свою метку. Затем - фанатичный оскал ангела и - снова - исполосованное швами лицо с маминой улыбкой. Видения навалились разом, коварно выждав, пока наступит Сочельник, когда выдержка Сиэля даст слабину, пока он захлебнется нахлынувшей болью.   
\- Да что ты вообще понимаешь?! – закричал юный граф, подскочив к ошарашенному юноше.   
Одновременно в разных концах комнаты вздрогнули дворецкие. Агни тревожно хмурился и ни на миг не отводил глаз, готовый защищать своего господина. Себастьян поджал губы и мысленно укорил себя, что не вмешался чуть раньше.   
\- Ты думаешь, весь мир прекрасен и достоин любви? Ты готов его любить, да? – бушевал Сиэль, нависая над обмякшим в кресле принцем. – Ты ничего не знаешь о жизни! Ты обо мне ничего не знаешь! Я ненавижу Рождество, ненавижу! Я ненавижу этот мир, тот самый, который так любишь ты! Мы живем по разные его стороны, кто-то в придуманной сказке, а кто-то наяву! Так что ты можешь знать?!  
\- Я действительно люблю этот мир, ты прав. И, наверное, еще очень мало о нем знаю, но, пожалуйста, не кричи, Сиэль. Тебя трясет. Я не стану больше об этом говорить, прости. Только не кричи больше.   
Сома беспомощно взмахнул руками и обернулся к Агни. Тот понимающе кивнул и, осторожно приблизившись, подхватил с пола плед и накрыл им подрагивающие плечи графа. Тот дернулся, пошатнулся и привалился боком к груди подоспевшего Себастьяна.   
По комнате разлилась тишина, прерываемая тихим ходом секундной стрелки и хриплым дыханием маленького графа. Себастьян приподнял его голову и заглянул в глаза: зрачки были все еще расширены, но в их глубине плескался стыд. Сознание прояснялось.  
\- Вам нужно выпить чаю, господин, - тихо проговорил он и усадил мальчика в кресло. Попытался было убрать плед, но Сиэль вцепился в ворсистую ткань и судорожно потянул на себя.   
\- Не надо, в тепле он скорее придет в себя, - Агни сочувственно покачал головой.   
Себастьян кивнул: кажется, индус был прав. 

***  
\- Агни! Сиэль не хочет со мной мириться! – Сома трагически заламывал руки и кивал в сторону забравшегосяс ногами в кресло графа.   
Себастьян усмехнулся и мысленно посочувствовал индусу, которому, не ровен час, придется снова ощутить на себе фантомхайвский темперамент. Впрочем, он сам виноват, что во всем потакает избалованному принцу – их ведь не связывает контракт.   
Агни тем временем вежливо поклонился нахмурившемуся Сиэлю и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Возможно, Вы, граф, все-таки простите Его Высочество, если он пообещает впредь быть осмотрительнее?   
\- Я буду! Честно-честно! – подтвердил принц, плюхнулся на пол перед креслом графа и осторожно погладил пальцем скрытую под гольфом щиколотку.   
Сиэль поморщился: он не сомневался, что уже завтра Сома позабудет о своем обещании и снова станет собой, капризным и шумным. Но дуться дальше было бессмысленно. Он важно кивнул и сел в кресле ровно.  
\- Так и быть.   
\- Здорово! Спасибо, Агни! – обрадовался Сома и захлопал в ладоши. Впрочем, попыток нарушить личное пространство графа он пока не предпринимал.   
\- И возможно, - снова заговорил Агни, - Вы позволите мне приготовить праздничный ужин в знак примирения. Я надеюсь, Себастьян-доно пустит меня на свою кухню и даже не откажется помочь.   
\- Что? – в унисон переспросили Себастьян и Сиэль.   
\- Ну конечно! – воскликнул Сома. – Раз уж ты не празднуешь Рождество, то этот ужин совсем ничего не будет для тебя значить. Обычный ужин. Тебе в подарок от меня.   
Юный граф только головой покачал: ужин так ужин. Вспышка ярости вымотала его, стыд жег изнутри, и огромных усилий стоило выдержать пристальный взгляд дворецкого - не иначе вечером будет очередной чопорный выговор за плохое поведение. Не считая двусмысленных намеков на его, графа, слабость.   
\- А еще, Сиэль... - робко позвал принц, отвлекая мальчика от тягостных мыслей. - Я хочу научиться играть в шахматы. Поможешь?  
\- Ты - в шахматы? - фыркнул тот, но все же милостиво кивнул, потом повернулся к дворецкому и устало приказал: - Себастьян, помоги Агни все приготовить. И не ударь в грязь лицом.   
Демон сверкнул глазами:  
\- Слушаюсь, мой господин. 

***  
\- Достопочтенный Себастьян, ужин обещал приготовить я, и будет нечестно сваливать на Вас работу, - Агни виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Ну что Вы, я всего лишь выполняю приказ господина, - отмахнулся дворецкий.   
\- В таком случае, я возьмусь за основные блюда, а десерт предоставлю Вам. Я ведь знаю, это Ваш конек.   
Себастьян разве что зубами не скрипнул. Он чувствовал себя оскорбленным: этот странный человек умудрялся быть вежливым и тактичным, и в то же время, совершенно непонятным. В его словах не было заносчивости, и это раздражало сбитого с толку демона.   
\- В таком случае, я принесу муку.

***  
Дверь в чулан приоткрылась.   
\- Позвольте помочь, достопочтенный Себастьян.  
Демон прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул: ярость заклокотала внутри, судорожно сжались челюсти, заалели темные глаза.   
\- Не стоит утруждать себя, я прекрасно справлюсь сам, - прорычал он, не оборачиваясь. Эмоции вырвались на волю, но отступить от образа идеального дворецкого Себастьян позволить себе не мог.   
На восстановление самоконтроля ушло несколько секунд, а на плечо каким-то чудом опустилась тяжелая теплая ладонь. Себастьян почуял тонкие нотки корицы и шафрана, удивленно вздернул бровь и, чуть повернув голову вбок, скосил на индуса глаза:  
\- Агни-сан?  
\- Вы, верно, неправильно истолковали мои мотивы, - мягко выдохнул тот, подступая вплотную. – Моя сила противоположна Вашей, достопочтенный Себастьян, но я не возьмусь судить, которая сможет превзойти другую. Ваша сила стремится разрушать, моя же – созидать…  
Рука с плеча мягко спустилась на грудь, скользнула по лацканам сюртука и замерла на талии; подушечки пальцев дразняще-легко сместились на бедро. Исходящее от мужчины тепло растекалось по спине, и демон чуть нахмурился: ситуация, если отбросить пространные диалоги о вечном, больше всего напоминала…  
\- Вы ведь не пытаетесь меня принудить? – уточнил на всякий случай он. Абсурдность происходящего уже не злила, наоборот - распаляла.   
\- Нет, конечно! – Агни усмехнулся. – Вы ведь и сами чувствуете, что вполне властны над собой. К тому же принуждение как таковое противоречит нашей философии любви.  
Себастьян презрительно фыркнул. Понятие «любовь» он относил к разряду величайших глупостей человечества, соотнести его с действиями индуса не получалось, ибо в памяти тотчас вспыхивал образ принца Сомы. Несомненно, любовь этого странного человека принадлежит только его господину. Так о какой же философии идет речь? Все остальное называется «страсть», «желание» или просто «похоть». Ему ли, демону-искусителю, этого не знать!   
Он медленно развернулся и взглянул во внимательные дымчатые глаза. В них плескалась сила, возможно, та самая, способная созидать, а еще прямота и желание. Ничего потаенного, все мысли, как на ладони. Почти скучно, почти мелко, если бы только эта открытость не была необъяснимо соблазнительной.   
Любопытство победило. Демон выдохнул и расслабился, осторожно прислонив голову к деревянной полке. Теплая рука сбросила волосы со лба, жесткие пальцы стекли по виску на скулу, а затем, едва касаясь, очертили губы.   
\- Я не стремлюсь узнать, что скрывают Ваши глаза, достопочтенный Себастьян, - глухо проговорил Анги. – Мне достаточно намека на эту страшную силу. Но не станете же Вы отрицать, что природа, ее животное начало свойственно всем ее созданиям? Наши боги вокруг нас, а значит, нельзя не любить окружающий мир, но иногда они вселяются в людей.  
\- И поэтому вы проповедуете любовь к ближнему? – демон усмехнулся. Понимание развеяло витиеватое очарование фраз. В конечном счете, все люди одинаковы, хотя, возможно, эта одинаковость приходит с возрастом.   
\- Мы не отделяем человека от природы, - Агни проницательно улыбнулся. – Сильные оберегают слабых, пока те не окрепнут; слабые питают сильных. Сильные пользуются правом сильных, слабые это признают. Всему свое место и время.   
Себастьян кивнул. Место и время. В этом доме Агни показал себя сильным, наладив отношения принца и графа, устроив празднование Рождества, распределив обязанности. Теперь по праву сильного он… не принуждает, нет, берет то, что ему причитается. Занятная философия.

 _Здесь и сейчас._

Расстегнуты пуговицы сюртука, ослаблен ворот белой рубашки – все еще невинно, но дыхания чуть сбиваются с ритма. Оба стараются сохранять спокойствие, оба принимают правила игры. Пальцы Агни касаются пояса брюк, колено жестко фиксирует положение тела. Рука Кали зарылась в густые темные волосы, заставляя приподнять подбородок, не позволяя отвести глаз. Чуть ближе чужое тепло, чуть настойчивей неспешная ласка. Пряный аромат шафрана обволакивает в робкой попытке затуманить разум неземного существа. Себастьян переосмысливает индийскую «философию любви», глядя мужчине в глаза; в расширенных зрачках отражаются его зрачки, вытянувшие тонкими вертикальными щелями в центре ярко-алых радужек. Чужие губы заставляют приоткрыться его собственные, не принимая сопротивления, подавляя инициативу. Кажется, он разгадал тайну этой души. Просто человека. И, пожалуй, стоит запомнить ее как необычную… 

\- Я честно выиграл!   
\- Сома, отдай ферзя! Себастьян, чаю! 

Идеальный дворецкий не должен медлить, он мягко отстраняет руки Агни и, лукаво улыбнувшись, выскальзывает из чулана. 

_Воля господина - сила демона._

И человек вынужден подчиниться.


End file.
